El Baile del Amor
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º ITOSHIKIx? º Un baile se esta desarrollando en la escuela, e Itoshiki sera obligado a asisitri aun encontra de sus principios, sabiendo que es una locura y una trampa, para solo conseguirle robarle el corazon, antes de que que sus alumnas lo maten.


_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**____¡Hola`s! aquí les traigo un fic de Sayonara-Sensei, que de seguro espero que les guste. Itoshiki tiene que asistir al baile de sus alumnos, mas bien por amenazaza y obligación, ¿Qué pasara? ¿Podrá sobrevivir a sus alumnas locas? Lena y shekel y dejar reviews. _

_**::EL BAILE DEL AMOR**__**::**_

_**-.+.-.+.-(**__**ITOSHIKIx??)**__**-.+.-.+.-**_

…_Un día como cualquiera en la escuela Suzuki Shoten…_

_-.+.-["Baile escolar"]-.+.-_

Claro se decía que era un día como cualquiera en una escuela, sobre todo para unos alumnos de secundaria, donde por cierto en la entrada de la escuela había un gran cartel que anunciaba un baile que se aria en ese lugar y todos comentaban sobre eso, en especial en cierto y extraño salón de clases.

-¿Escucharon los comentarios de los profesores?-Exclamo una chica de cabellos negros que mas paresia una chica común y corriente.

-Si, incluso vi el letrero.-Respondió otra, que tenia un Doujinshi-Yaoi en mano leyéndolo mientras hablaba con su compañera.

-Eso me párese una perdida de tiempo.-Murmuro una chica de cabellos rubios.

-_*["No me gustan los bailes…"]*_-Esas palabras estaban escritas en un celular, mas que por palabras dichas.

-¿A que se debe esta trifulca?-Una chica con una división de camino en su cabello, entro al salón con una actitud demandante de saber que pasaba.

-Chiri-chan, ¡Habrá un baile en la escuela!-

-¿Un baile?-Se pregunto.-Con que a eso se debía.-Analizo.

-¿Dónde esta el profesor?-

-Como siempre llegando tarde.-

Pero cuando menos lo esperaban, entro la maestra Chie con una Nozomu-Itoshiki, bien amarrado con gruesas cadenas y ser arrastrado por la mujer hasta entrar por completo en el aula.

-¡No quiero! ¡Suélteme! ¡Los bailes no son para mi!-Se jamaqueaba el joven maestro tratando de huir de su destino.

-Perdonen por llegar tarde, pero párese que el profesor intento huir de nuevo.-Les dijo la maestra de cabellos negros.

-¿Con que huyendo de sus responsabilidades?-Le miro feo la chica experta en torturas y más.

-Que vergüenza, sensei.-Le reprendió la chica de las heridas por jugar con los animales.

-Se supone que tiene que dar en ejemplo.-Le dijo de igual forma la chica de los Doujinshi.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-Tembló al ver tantos ojos acusadores en su contra.

La puerta del salón se abrió lentamente dejando que una gran luz invadiera la escena, dejando ver a una chica del salón con unos ganchos adornado aun lado de su cabello.

-¡No hay nada porque temer!-Apareció Fuura con un aura de paz y luz armonizadora para calmar la situación. -Sensei los bailes son para alegrar el corazón.-Dejo que sus palabras de aliento invadieran el ambiente

-A Maria-chan le gusta los bailes.-Apareció la chiquilla indocumentada mientras mostraba el cartel del baile.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Le pregunto la normal a la chiquilla morena con una gota que le bajaba detrás de la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡Déjenme morir en paz!-Se negaba a participar en algo como eso.

-Vamos, sensei.- Lo animaba Fuura-chan.

_-.+.-["Vamos sensei, vamos sensei, vamos sensei"]-.+.-_

Esas voces en conjunto no lo dejarían en paz, y eso lo estaba desesperando, mientras lo acorralaban.

…_**YuY**__**…**_

…_Ratos después…_

El sensei Itoshiki, por fin había sido soltado de las cadenas y ya se encontraba dando, lo que era su clase normal, pero como siempre tenía que opinar sobre lo del baile, del cual lo estaban obligando a participar.

-Como todos han sido informados, el evento del baile escolar se aproxima.-Les dijo con una expresión seria.

-Los bailes tradicionales traen consigo muchos problemas.-Los señalo a todos.-Son planes trazados con la intención de esconder la realidad de los jóvenes que solo lo ven como una diversión, cuando de verdad, es una trampa para los estudiantes.

-¿A que se refiere?-Dijo con desaprobación Kitsu-san.

-Todos creen saber lo necesario para subsistir en un ambiente como ese, cuando en realidad olvidan los aspectos más importantes:

a)-¿Pensar en que ponerte para tal ocasión?

b)-¿Qué clase de persona debes elegir para un día que consideras importante en tu vida como estudiante?

c)-Buscar un vocabulario del cual jactarse para conversar con los presentes.

d)-Si no tienes que ponerte y no decides ir, pero por impulso de tus amigos en el ultimo segundo decides ir con el traje de tú padre, del cual fue utilizado hace mas de 30 años atrás.

e)-No ir porque no tienes pareja.

f)-No ir porque la persona que buscaste como tu pareja, resulto ser parte de una organización de terroristas implicados en barios secuestros y terminar también secuestrado.

g)-Concluir en que será un momento indicado para decláratele a la persona amada, cuando en realidad, ella va con tu mejor amigo al baile.

h)-Tomar ponche para ahogar tus penas, cuando de verdad alguien ya vomito en el.

i)-Te dolerán los pies, pero de estar sentado esperando a que alguien se apiade de ti y te invite a bailar.

j)-Caer en cuando del porque tus amigos no quieren acercarse a ti, por algún motivo.

k)-Finalmente ese día decidirás que la vida no vale nada y que la has desperdiciado sin sentido, la única opción que escogerás es tomar una cuerda y atártela al cuello para pasar a mejor vida. Pero a la vez no mirarte porque no mediste tu peso y altura para que la cuerda no se hubiera roto.

-¿Quién aria eso?-Dijo asustada Nami al oír lo bien que se expresaba su sensei.

-Por eso me niego a todo esto.-[_Mirada hacia la derecha, izquierda, abajo y terminar arriba]_-¡Estoy desesperado!-Decia mientras empezaba a fabricar una soga para ahorcarse.

-Pero los bailes no son solo eso.-Hablo Fuura con diversión.-Los bailes son un motivo muy hermoso, es la ocasión en que cada chica piensa en conocer a la persona amada en una fiesta divertida.-Decia con un fondo de paz y armonía. -Es un beso que se espera por un correo en casa.-

-¿Pero que dices?-Se asusto el sensei, por las palabras de siempre de la chica de los dos ganchos en el cabello.

-_*["Esa es una estupidez. ¡Ve a tirarte a un hoyo!"]*_-Si que los mensajes de Meru-chan eran de aminos, ¿no?

-Un baile del cual, puedes bailar hasta que tus pies te ardan de la felicidad bajo las luces de colores que están arriba del techo. Y contemplar los juegos artificiales.

-Mi familia tiene barios.-Decia Maria con una caja de juegos artificiales.

-¿Dónde encontraste eso?-Le pregunto el sensei con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-Por ahí.-Dijo divertida la chica morena.

-No sabes que recoger eso es peligroso.-Le reclamo Kitsu-Chiri al ver lo que había recogido la chiquilla.

_-*["¿Estamos obligados a ir?"]*-_Pregunto con uno de sus mensajes Meru, al profesor.

-…-

-¡Claro que tendremos que asistir!-Se incorporo de repente Chiri.

-¡Si Abiru-san va, yo voy también!-Exclamo Usui con ilusiones.-Es mi oportunidad de estar con Abiru-san…-Pensaba pervertidamente.

-…-Pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de su presencia nuevamente.

-Es solo un baile ordinario, no se porque tanta emoción.-Dijo la rubia con indiferencia.

-¡Ese es el motivo por el cual tienen que asistir!-Repitió el sensei.

-¿Tendremos que llevar pareja?-Pregunto Matoi acurrucada bajo el escritorio del sensei asiendo su trabajo de acosadora.

-¿Estabas ahí?-Le pregunto tranquilo Nozomu.

-Si, siempre.-Respondió igual de calmada.

-Tendrán que buscar acompañante para esta ocasión.-Les aclaro.

-¿Podría ser cualquiera que escojamos?-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro Kafuka.

-Se supone que así tiene que ser, ¿no?-Desvió su mirada como evitando el tema.

-Pues, ¡lo escojo a usted sensei!-Lo señalo escogiéndolo como su compañía para el baile.

-¡Arg!-Abrió la boca de par en par al escuchar eso y sobre todo por estarlo señalando.

-¡Eso es imposible!-Golpeo la mesa de su pupitre Chiri negando eso.

-Kitsu-chan, tiene razón yo soy su profesor, no puedo ir contigo.-Aclaro asustado.

-¡El sensei va conmigo!-Defendió la acosadora a su amado profesor.

-Pero usted dijo que cualquiera, además es buena oportunidad para que se divierta.-Sonrió la chica.

-¡Que desesperación!-Se agarro el pelo reclamando.

-¡Pero si yo voy, solo causare problemas!-Decia histéricamente Ai Kaga sin saber que hacer.

-Maria nunca ha asistido a un baile y me párese muy bueno por parte de los Japoneses.-Sonrió la chiquilla.

-¡Silencio!-Cayo Chiri-Kitsu a sus compañeros/as golpeando con la mano el pizarrón.

-¡El sensei no puede ir con ninguna de ustedes!-Les reclamo.

-¿Ah, no?-Respondió la chica normal al oír los reclamos de la chica con pinta de crímenes.

-¡Nadie ira con él! ¡Porque ira conmigo!-Les aclaro de una vez.

-¿Desde cuando decidiste eso?-Le pregunto Itoshiki incomodo por lo que decia.

-Recuerde que tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones.-Le recordó lo que mas le asustaba al maestro.

-Lo demandare…-Lo señalo Kaere con sus amenazas de demandarlo si iba con Chiri.

-¡¿Es imposible?!-Se arrincono en una esquina asustado.

-Tiene que cumplir…-La mirada cínica en la chica del cabello dividido en el centro, era de: _"no puedes escapar de mi"_

-…-Un aura azul cubría al maestro.-¡No puedo mas!-Salio corriendo rápidamente abriendo de golpe la puerta y alejarse de esa demente que lo llevaría nuevamente hacer sepultado vivo.

Una chica de cabellos largos-negros con una mascara de ojos negros y de lágrimas rojizas con una enrome sonrisa plasmada en esa mascara, salio del salón con un cuchillo en mano, caminando lentamente para ir tras su victima que no dejaría escapar, hasta que cumpliera con sus obligaciones.

-…-

Itoshiki corría, corría lo mas que podía; miro hacia atrás viendo a una chica siniestra que lo seguía. Se sobresalto asustado al no verla. Se detuvo de repente apegándose a la pared.

-Tengo que huir.-Decia decidido.-No puedo asistir a ese baile. Lo único que intentaran es robarme mi corazón y eso no lo permitiré.-Estaba decidido a que eso no ocurriera.

-¿A dónde cree que va?-Una voz escucho casi un susurro cerca de su oído.

-¡¿AH?!-Grito sobresaltándose viendo a la chica de la mascara tras de el, con el cuchillo. Huyo de nuevo casi con lagrimones en sus ojos tratando de escaparse. Se metió por un callejón pero…

-¡¿AAH?!-Se asusto mas al ver a Mayo con su aspecto de: _"Soy lo que parezco"_-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-Le reclamo tomando aire después del susto.

-…-La chica solo tenía su expresión seria con sus ojos amarillos sin expresión de culpa con un puñal en mano y una victima en el piso.

-¡¿Pero que…?!-Una gota resbalo de la cabeza del profesor. -Esto no puede ser, es demasiado obvio.-Analizo al ver las pruebas que inculpaban a la chica.-¡No es demasiado! Se que no fuiste tú. Discúlpame.-Le hizo una dulce sonrisa a la chica, provocando que esta se sonrojara huyendo de ahí.

-¡Espera!-Pero no pudo detenerla.

-No se preocupe sensei, ella siempre es así.-Apareció Kafuka junto al Profesor-Desesperado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto al ver la tranquila preocupación de la chica.

-Vine a ver como le iba.-Le respondió con mas tranquilidad.

Pero de repente la victima que yacía en el piso empezó a levantarse.

-¡Un demonio!-Exclamo asustado Itoshiki mientras se escondía tras Fuura.

-Sensei…-Una voz, casi un susurro salio de esa persona.

-No se preocupe sensei, solo es Kitsu-san.-Aclaro la chica al maestro.

-¡¿Eso es peor?!-Grito mientras salía corriendo de nuevo.

-¡No podrá escapar!-La chica estaba decidida y con un salto ninja se lanzo contra el profesor.

-Kitsu-san, es muy atlética.-Sonrió mientras caminaba con tranquilidad de vuelta al salón de clases.

-…-La chica estaba a punto de detener a Nozomu-Itoshiki, del gran salto que dio que fue cayendo hasta que…

-¡¿AAH?!-Fue derribado por una chica que le cayo encima, haciéndolo caer de cara al piso, asiendo un gran hoyo.-¡Esto es una locura!-Trataba de quitarse a la chica de encima.

-Tiene que hacer lo correcto…-Se quito la mascara dejando ver su mirada y sonrisa siniestras, para luego levantar su cuchillo y…

-….-Se asusto mucho el maestro al verse acorralado.

Salpico mucha sangre…

…_**YuY…**_

_-.+.-["Día del Baile"]-.+.-_

El maestro de la clase de secundaria de la escuela Suzuki-Shoten, Nozomu-Itoshiki, tenía muchas mas ganas de morir en esos momentos. Después de todo había sido obligado por la escuela, sus alumnos y una chica demente, ha asistir a ese baile que sabia que no era mas que un atentado para poder conquistar su corazón.

El baile era en el gimnasio de la escuela, había adornos, luces, estudiantes, parejas, música, romance…

-¡Esto no esta bien!-Recriminaba Nozomu al ver tanta diversión, tanto sonido, tantas parejas.-¡Tengo que huir!-Decia mientras intentaba romper la cadena que estaba clavada en el piso, deteniéndolo por su pie.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?-Al sensei le escurrió una gota tras la cabeza al ver a la chica de la separación en medio del cabello.

-Tiene que estar conmigo, es lo mínimo que puede hacer para cumplir con su deber.-Estaba decidida a que el profesor no se fuera de su lado.

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei!-Llegaron las otras chicas para ver al maestro a quien tenían bien detenido.

-¡Te vez bien Chiri-san!-Le decia Nami a la chica de los crímenes sin resolver.

-Pues tú te ves normal.-Le respondió que no había nada extraño en la ropa que bestia la chica.

-¡Hola, profesor!-Movió su mano en saludo Fuura, al ver que el maestro si había asistido al baile.

-Veo que todas vinieron.-Miro a todas sus alumnas.

-No, todas. Komori-san, no vino.-Susurro Kobushi sabiendo que su compañera la Hikikomori era la que menos asistía a algo así, ya que se quedaba en casa del profesor.

…_**YuY…**_

_-.+.-["Mientras en la casa del sensei"]-.+.-_

Una chica de cabellos largos negros, que le cubrían un poco el rostro, paresia verse en un espejo, mientras no dejaba de lado su sabana que le cubría desde los hombros a las rodillas.

-¿Qué haces?-Le preguntaba Majiru mientras dibujaba y pintaba acostado de panza en el piso. Dibujando un Robot que peleaba con un Dinosaurio.

-¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para que la viera de frente de donde no la cubría la sabana en esos momentos.

-¿Huh?-El chiquillo miro el vestido rosa que tenia puesto la chica, le quedaba pegado al cuerpo, terminaba mas arriba de sus rodillas, torneando bien en su delgadez.-No lo se…-Respondió el chiquillo.

-Me gusta este color…-Tomo un brillo labial rosado, pintando sus pálidos labios, dándoles color. -Debí de haber ido con el sensei…-Se apeno, sabiendo que lo que más hubiera querido, es el haberse dejado ver con ese vestido, al maestro y bailar una pieza de música con él. Deslizo su sabana dejándola caer, mostrando el resto de su cuerpo, sus blancos hombros, mostrándolo los tirantes de ese precioso vestido.

-¿Quieres bailar?-Estiro su mano frente a Majiru, para que bailara con ella.

-…-El chiquillo solo se sonrojo levemente.

…_**YuY…**_

-¡Sensei!-Tsunetsuki se asusto al ver a su querido sensei sin su protección acosadora.-¡Déjalo ir, maldita!-Saco su cuchilla en llamas para pelear por su hombre.

-¡Eres un atonta!-Dijo con malicia mientras sacaba su espada samurai, para combatir como bien sabia ella. Una batalla se empezó a formar entre las dos más fieles pretendientes de Nozomu.

-Que miedo…-Susurro el sensei al ver el salvajismo de sus alumnas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si, estoy bien Fujiyoshi-san.-Por fin libraron a Itoshiki de su atadura que le había impuesta la chica, pero una patada derribo al sensei.

-¡Maria-chan!-Exclamaron las aludidos al ver a la chica con su vestidito.

-¿Quién te vistió?-Le dijo con burla Kaere viendo el vestido de color roo muy largo.

-Maria, tuvo mucha suerte en encontrar este vestido cuando me dirigía hacia acá.-Hablo su historia que había vivió algunos minutos atrás.

-¿Dónde están sus parejas?-Hablo el sensei al no ver algún chico que llegara con las chicas.

-Todas decidimos que nadie puede reemplazar al sensei.-Le aclaro Kafuka con sinceridad al maestro.

-….-El maestro solo suspiro resignado.-Bueno, por una parte me da gusto que no tengan pareja.-Les dijo mientras se colocaba bien sus lentes.

-…-Los latidos del corazón de las chicas y unos sonrojos se hicieron presentes en ellas al oír eso de parte de profesor rompe corazones.

-¡Lo demandare por acoso sexual!-Reclamo de repente Kaere.

-¡¿No es a lo que me refiero?!-Les aclaro.-¡Salvadas!-Exclamo para sus alumnas.

-¿Salvadas?-Susurraron todas.

-¿A que se debe eso?-Pregunto la chica de los Doujinshi`s.

-A lo que me refiero es que cuando decidieron venir sin acompañantes, se convirtieron en salvadas.-Empezó su complicado discurso.

-_*["¡Explica! O no serás tú el salvado"]*_-Manipular su celular era lo mas fácil y sus palabras lo decían todo para que el sensei se apresurara.

-Son salvadas, porque decidieron no adentrarse al mundo de las almas perdidas. Solo observen.-Extendió su brazo señalando a una pareja de llegados, que mas paresia dispareja.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?-preguntaron ya que entro una chica gorda con un chico pequeño y delgado.

-¿Qué si que tienen de malo? Es la más clara prueba de que ellos están juntos solo por no ser los únicos sin parejas por su aspecto, cuando de verdad solo desean marcharse de aquí. Pero no es lo único, ¡síganme!-Siguió su recorrido por el salo de baile.

-Miren.-Mostró a otra pareja la cual bailaba suavemente abrazada.

-Solo están bailando…-Pucherio la chica normal.

-Te equivocas de nuevo.-Le grito a la chica.-El esta con ella por puro despecho, mientras que ella esta con el por su dinero.-Explico mientras la chica de la que hablaba le metía mano en la bolsa trasera al chico para tomar su cartera y robarla.-Ven a lo que me refiero, es un montón de farsas planeadas para esta ocasión, si hubieran traído pareja esto seria mas o menos su destino. Por eso ahora ustedes son unas salvadas.-

-Debe de estar bromeando.-Le dijo la chica de la obsesión por las colas.

-¡¿A eso le llamas broma?!-Señalo a otra pareja que estaba siendo subida a una patrulla.

-…-

-Pero sensei, aun no nos a hablado de: _"La Salvación Amorosa"_ -Ahora era el turno de Kafuka para hablar del tema.

-¿De que hablas?-Sabia que algo no iría bien con eso.

-El chico delgado no solo esta con la chica de peso por capricho. De hecho esta muy enamorada de ella, no por su físico, y ella no esta con el por su tamaño, o falto de masa corporal; sino que se ven con los ojos del corazón, sin importar su estado.-Un enorme arco iris apareció tras la chica.

-Eres muy hermosa.-Eres un atractivo.-A los ojos del corazón de esa dispareja estaba mas que llenos de ilusiones, ya que se miraban como parte de un elenco de parejas súper atractivas y sexy.-¡Suki da yo!-Se abrazaron y se besaban con pasión.

-Creo que ven un espejismo.-Le dio escalofríos la sensei.

-Incluso ellos, toman la opción de salvación amorosa, porque él necesita de alguien que lo ame, cuando su corazón necesita de alguien quien lo salve, mientras que ella toma la opción de salvación amorosa tomado dinero que le pertenece a su nuevo novio para salvar su relación para hacerla mas duradera, sin importar lo rico que sea su chico. Y ellos solo se demuestran que después de una pelea existe una salvación amorosa.-Dijo señalando una pareja en lo oscurito y debo decir que eran _"chicos"_

-¡¿Esas son sinvergüenzadas?!-Exclamo desaprobando esa clase de afecto de amor en la escuela.

-No sabía que permitían eso en la escuela.-Decia ilusionada Fujiyoshi tomando su cámara de video y de fotos..

¡Solo están tomando la salvación amorosa!-Exclamo feliz mientras giraba y barias flores caían como fondo.

-¿De donde sacas esas ideas?-Sabia muy bien que esa chica era su contra.

-Kudo-san…-

-Así es, Itoshiki-sensei.-Apareció el chico de los cuentos. Hubo una vez una chica que tubo que tomar una salvación amorosa, sino lo hubiera hecho, estaría ahora mismo siendo olvidada. -

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Exigía una respuesta, más bien un cuento.

-Esta chica soñaba con su verdadero amor que paresia nunca llegar, un día fue a comprar remolachas al mercado.-

-¡¿Para que quería eso?!-La historia se estaba tornando extraña.

-Estaba decidida a que el príncipe de su nación se fijara en ella, puesto que deseaba en un futuro llegar hacer su esposa, por cosas del destino, en ese lugar andaba paseando el príncipe en su carruaje, se lleno de ilusión al verlo llegar en su carruaje, pero sus ojos se centraron en un bache en el camino que aria que el carruaje se hundiera una de sus ruedas de madera ahí, haciendo que se volcara y destruyera.-

-…-El sensei y las alumnas estaban atentos/as ante el relato de Kudo-Jun.

-¿Y que paso?-Pregunto un aparecido Usui interviniendo en la historia con lagrimones en sus ojos.

-La joven tomo una decisión amorosa, sin tener opción alguna. Con lágrimas en sus ojos tomo la dura decisión de detener el carruaje con la única forma que podía, arrojo su cuerpo delante del carruaje deteniéndolo antes de que llegara al bache. El príncipe al ver eso, sale de su elegante coche, para ver el cuerpo inerte de la chica, que yacía bajo las ruedas de su coche. Sino hubiera sido por el sacrificio de la chica, no hubiera sido capaz la salvación de la persona amada, sabiendo eso el príncipe, supo que nunca pudo conocer a la mujer que se sacrifico a costa de su amor, con tal de lograr la salvación de amor, que la hizo recordar hasta el fin de sus días. Fin.-Agradeció la atención de los presentes.

-_*["Eso fue muy conmovedor"]*_-Sollozaba Meru-Meru por ese relato trágico de amor.

-Lo ve sensei. Todo se hace por una buena causa.-Le repitió la chica.

-¡No! ¡No meterás esas cosas en mi cabeza!-No podía aceptar tal cosa, su único opción era morir.-¡Este lugar tiene toxinas muy malas!-Por fin iba a salir por la puerta cuando dos chicos lo detuvieron.

-¿A dónde cree que va, sin antes haber bailado conmigo?-La voz de Chiri era demandante.

-Y también conmigo.-Dieron unos pasos adelantes, asiendo que Itoshiki diera unos hacia atrás.

-No pueden encerrarme aquí…-Decia nervioso viendo a todos lados ya que todos/as ahí se estaban acercando con unos caras no muy agradables.

_ºº{Rumba, Rumba, Rumba, Rumba}ºº_

Una extraña y rítmica música empezó a soñar…

-¿Na-ni?-Se asusto al ver como sus manos empezaron a moverse al compás de la música, paresia que su cuerpo estaba siendo manipulado por hilos como los de una marioneta.

-…-Su mano se extendió entre la gente y una mano delicada tomo la suya aceptando la invitación del maestro, que portaba un traje y una gorra de negro con una estrella roja en medio; eso le asentaba muy bien, asiendo a sus verdes ojos aun mas profundos.

-Acepto su invitación.-Una chica de vendas en su cara y demás cuerpo acepto la invitación del sensei.

-…-El profesor se sobresalto y sonrojo ya que su mano se poso en la cintura de la chica y la abrazo a su cuerpo y la rumba comenzó, la pista estaba solo para ellos en medio de luces brillantes que les alumbraban, pero esa rumba cambio de dueña, en un movimiento de lado el sensei cojeo de otro lado de la gente a una chica de lentes, la cual se alegro de estar en esa situación con el atractivo maestro.

De un lado para el otro, esa música lo estaba manejando sin ninguna opción alguna, solo ella manipulado al antojo de alguien, de una pasaba a otra de las chicas que escogía entre la multitud, y casualidad sobre todo era que siempre escogía una de sus alumnas, ahora había tomado de la mano a una chica de rubios cabellos, quien mas impulsiva que el poso la mano de su maestro en su cintura para que la abrazara bien.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Se sobresalto con susto ya que sabía que la chica lo podía acusar de acoso sexual, cuando de verdad era al revés. -¡¿Suéltame?!-Se forcejeaba, pero entre mas se jamaqueaba mas bailaba la rumba.

Pero después de un rato, queriéndose escapar, una calida mano tomo la suya, al voltear para ver miro unos hermosos ojos rojizos, que a la misma vez miro un suave sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, que hicieron sonrojas las suyas.

-¿El sensei quiere bailar?-Sonrió aceptando la invitación a la rumba del amor.

-¿Kafuka-san?-Se alero que se tratara de Fuura, al ves de cualquiera de sus paranoicas alumnas de siempre. Impulsivamente la abrazo, sintiendo su calidez.

-…-La chica se sorprendió un poco.-El sensei esta muy cariñoso hoy.-Sonrió la chica devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¡¡¿AAH?!-Grito viendo las supuestas intenciones de la chica.-¡No me engañaras!-Tomo impulso soltándose la chica y a la misma vez del amarre. Corrió lo mas que pudo para alejarse de ese lugar que solo le causaba problemas.

-¡No quiero regresar aquí!-Grito corriendo fuera del gimnasio lo mas rápido que pudo, no quería saber mas de bailes, no si sus intenciones eran llegar a su corazón.

-El profesor estuvo muy animado.-Sonrió la chica de la expresión contenta.

…_**YuY…**_

_-.+.-["A la mañana siguiente"].-+.-_

El joven maestro se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando decidió por fin de una vez, ya que ya era de día, se incorporo sentándose, mientras revolvía sus cabellos negros, tomo sus lentes que estaban a un lado de la mesita que tenia cerca.

-¿Huh?-Se pregunto que era el bulto que se encontraba al lado suyo, se extraño y prosiguió a destapar la sabana.

-Zzzz…Zzzz…-Se puso muy pálido al ver a una chica de cabellos largos y negros.-¿Komori-san?-Se asusto porque estaba en su cama, el en boxer y ella con un precioso vestido rosa. ¿Qué había ocurrido? No recordaba nada de la noche anterior. ¿Acaso había sido capaz de…?

-¡¿NOOOO?!-Salto por la ventana con histeria al ver tal cosa que de seguro mancharía su vida mas por haberse acostado con una chiquilla. Pero la realidad era otra.

-¿Se despertó?-Tayo sus ojos la chica.-Venia muy cansado anoche…-Susurro recordando que el sensei llego muy agotado del baile, metiéndose rápido a su cuarto y quedarse dormido, ella entro a verificarlo y lo miro sin sabana, entonces a pesar de la pena que le daba ver a su maestro en ropa interior, decidió en arroparlo, pero o vi tan tierno que decidió darle un poco de calor y se acostó junto a él., pero se quedo dormida, nada mas.

¿Pero quien se lo explicaría a un Itoshiki-Nozomu? Quien gritaba mientras buscaba la manera de matarse.

_**::FIN??::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Pobre del sensei, si que le fue muy mal, en peor, pero al final, bueno…nada salio bueno, je.-je espero que les haya gustado mucho, espero ver sus opiniones de este baile que no supo a eso, pero bien esta terminado. Se cuidan ¡Salù! Y dejar reviws_


End file.
